1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fiber-optic communications, and in particular to an optoelectronic transceiver assembly and release mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Optoelectronic transceiver modules provide bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The transceiver module receives electrically encoded data signals, which are converted into optical signals and transmitted over the optical data link. The transceiver module also receives optically encoded data signals, which are converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto the electrical interface.
The optoelectronic transceiver module is generally retained in a cage. The cage conventionally comprises a spring means located in a rear portion thereof. When the optoelectronic transceiver module is withdrawn from the cage, a release mechanism forces a fixed latch of the optoelectronic transceiver module out from a retaining hole defined in a retaining tab of the cage. The fixed latch is released from the retaining tab. The optoelectronic module is then ejected from the cage by the spring means.
It is thus desirable to provide a release mechanism with simple structure and easy operation, and an optoelectronic transceiver module using the mechanism.